


Sorry Bo

by glasswrks



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasswrks/pseuds/glasswrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author’s Note:</b> Kenzi has to fix a problem. This takes place after the second season finale, so there is a slight mention of a scene from the finale and I do mean, slight. Oh, I do realize that what happens in the story is O.O.C. for one specific person, that being said, just go with it, its fiction.<br/><b>Second Author’s Note:</b> Added January 24, 2013, well, if you’ve seen the third episode of this season, the above comment about it being O.O.C. for one specific person is no longer true... yea me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Bo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. I ripped off this disclaimer... so did I, but I do want to add: “Lost Girl,” is on Showcase. It was created by Michelle Lovietta. It is developed and produced by Prodigy Pictures in association with CanWest.  
>  **Copyright:** November 4, 2012.
> 
> _____________

_I want to read without interruption_

_I want my spirit to take flight_

_I want to lose myself in the_  
 _Memories of what we had_  
 _That night._

_I want to look at you and get_  
 _Lost in the wonder of your smile_

_I need you to hold me when my_  
 _Nightmares prevail_

_I want you to know,_  
 _I love you more than_  
 _For your body_

_My heart and soul are_  
 _At your command_

_Lead us into the future_  
 _Hand in hand_

_Take what you need, giving_  
 _More in return_

_You are the one I long_  
 _For_

_Your touch burns_

_Take my trust in you_  
 _To always do what’s_  
 _Right_

_Never go to bed angry_

_Never go to bed after_  
 _A fight_

_This place is our haven,_  
 _Our sanctuary, from sins_  
 _Perceived and true_

_Let me kiss your sorrows_  
 _Away_

_And take you to the highest_  
 _Heights_

_Let me surround your_  
 _Body_

_As your surround my heart._

 

“Oh barf!” Kenzi exclaimed as she looked over Bo’s shoulder.

“Kenzi!” Bo yelped, taken by surprise.

“Let me surround your body, as you...” Kenzi read aloud as she snatched the paper from the kitchen counter.

“Hey give that back!” Bo said pushing away from the counter and chasing her roommate.

Kenzi ran around the couch keeping as far away from Bo as she could as she continued to read out loud. “I want to read?” she said as she looked at Bo. “When do you read?” she asked.

“Kenzi...” Bo leaped over the couch landing in front of her.

“No fair sucupoet who didn’t know it,” she grouched.

Bo took the paper from her and tried to smooth out the wrinkles that had occurred when Kenzi snatched it away.

Kenzi frowned as she looked at the dejected face of her friend. “Hey, Bo...” she said softly. “I’m sorry.” Most of the times Bo really did not mind how much she goofed off, but even Kenzi could see that she may have gone a little too far.

Bo looked at her, then back at the paper for a moment or two before shaking her head slowly. “No, you’re right, what was I thinking?” She crumbled the paper into a small ball, took it to the trash and tossed it.

“Bo...”

“I... I’ll be back later Kenz. I need to take a walk,” she said as she grabbed her leather jacket and left.

Kenzi sighed. She walked over to the trash and took the wadded up piece of paper out. _‘This isn’t good,’_ she thought.

She had hurt Bo.

She had not meant to, she was just joking around. She just never thought of Bo writing poetry.

It didn’t seem _right_ for some reason.

Bo didn’t write poetry, people more than likely wrote about her.

But regardless of how _she_ felt about the situation, Kenzi knew she had to fix this. She had to make it right.

She walked to the kitchen counter, noticed the extra sheets of paper and for a brief moment thought about re-writing what Bo had written but thought better of it.

_‘I can’t do that,’_ she told herself. What she needed to know was who the poem written for, hopping up on the counter, she began to read... “I think I just threw up in my mouth,” she muttered to herself. “Okay, so it’s not all that bad,” she said as she read a certain part, at the end she sighed, “Better stick to fighting BoBo, Hallmark® will not be knocking down your door.”

“Dude! Where’s your head?” she asked out loud. Dejectedly Kenzi knew she should put the poem away, in case Bo changed her mind later on. _‘Then again,’_ she thought gleefully, as she clapped her hands together, “I’ll just leave it for Hot Pants. Bo will thank me later,” she nodded.

* * *

“You did what! Are you crazy?”

Kenzi winced, “That’s debatable,” she answered after telling Bo what she’d done.

“Kenzi, how could you?”

“Come on,” she griped, “We both know you’re hot for that woman’s tw...”

Bo shook her head, “ _Don’t_ even _think_ about finishing that sentence,” she admonished.

Kenzi shrugged, “Okay, so you’re hot for her royal neediness...”

Bo sighed, “Kenzi, you don’t understand...”

Kenzi scoffed, “What’s to understand? You had the hots for both Dyson and she of the magical vajayjay? How you save her as many time as you’ve save me? How you helped Nadia get released from her coma; which come to think about it, she was probably safer there anyway,” she said more to herself. “Let’s not forget that lip lock you planted on the Doc _in_ front of Dyson no less. Points for cajones...”

“Is this going anywhere?” Bo asked pointedly as she folded her arms across her chest.

“Yes,” Kenzi replied. “This is going to get your lady love. That sappy shit gets them all the time.”

Bo uncrossed her arms and walked to Kenzi, putting her hands on her friend’s shoulders, “This,” she stressed giving Kenzi a _gentle_ squeeze, “Is not a movie of the week or Lifetime©... this does _not_ happen in real life.”

Kenzi winced slightly. “Ok sucupoet, point taken," she agreed. “But dude,” she whined. “You so should have seen her face... if I wasn’t all about the guys, I would have _so_ hit that…”

Bo could not help but laugh out loud at Kenzi’s colorful description, “It’s a good thing you’re not,” she said smiling.

“You go that right,” Kenzi replied as she ducked out of Bo’s hands. “Cause, you couldn’t handle the competition,” she stated, gesturing with a pelvic thrust in Bo’s direction.

“Did I come at a bad time?”

Bo’s neck snapped so quickly, Kenzi cringed in sympathy. “Lauren...”

The blond smiled. “I knocked,” she said, gesturing behind her towards the door.

“That’s okay, come in, come in,” Bo replied.

“And, _this_ is my cue to leave,” Kenzi said. “ _You_ ,” she said punching Bo in the arm and regretting it as she shook her hand afterwards, “May repay me tomorrow with pancakes. See you later Dr. Feelgood,” she told Lauren. “My work is done,” she said more to herself as the other two women were staring at each other.

“Yeah... pancakes...”

“Night Kenzi and thank you,” Lauren said.

Kenzi nodded briefly before turning around and practically skipping up the stairs. She paused momentarily and looked down to the couple. She laughed as she saw Bo practically get her tonsils sucked out of her by the good doctor.

She smiled; it did her heart good to see Bo happy for once. “You might wanna come up for air sometime Succuface!” she called out as she continued up to her room.

“Kenzi!”

Kenzi laughed as she jumped on her bed.

The End.


End file.
